Die Übernahme
| Bild= | colspan="2" | | Serie= DS9 | Staffel= 4 | Episode= | AusstrahlJahrDe= 1996 |AusstrahlMonatDe= 11 | AusstrahlTagDe= 01 | AusstrahlJahr= 1996 | AusstrahlMonat= 02 | AusstrahlTag= 24 | OriginalLink= :en:Accession | OriginalTitel= Accession | ProdNr= 489 | Jahr= 2372 | ErsteSternzeit= unbekannt | LetzteSternzeit= | Drehbuch= Jane Espenson | Regie= Les Landau |RemAusstrahlJahr= |RemAusstrahlMonat= | RemAusstrahlTag= }} Akorem Laan, ein Bajoraner, kommt aus dem Wurmloch und übernimmt die Rolle des Abgesandten. Zusammenfassung Teaser In ihrer Fliegeruniform aus dem zweiten Weltkrieg kommen Chief O'Brien und Dr. Bashir in das Quartier der O'Briens. Als der Doktor die Unordnung sieht, meint er, die Beiden hätten schon vor Stunden die Holosuite verlassen müssen, um aufzuräumen, da Keiko bald nach Hause kommt, doch der Chief ist anderer Meinung. Er musste verhindern, dass die Deutschen über den Ärmelkanal kommen. Nun ist es aber Zeit aufzuräumen, denn Keiko kommt zurück und das Leben als "Junggeselle" ist vorbei. Nachdem das erledigt ist, kommt Keiko auch schon mit einem Schiff zur Station. Miles wartet an der Andockrampe auf sie und gemeinsam mit ihrer beider Tochter Molly betritt sie die Station. Der Chief nimmt Molly sofort in die Arme und dann begrüßt er seine Frau mit einem Kuss. Plötzlich meint Molly, dass sie einen kleinen Bruder hat und Miles schaut sich ihre Puppe an und fragt, ob er das ist. Doch das Mädchen sagt, nein. Sie deutet auf Keikos Bauch und meint, dass er da drin ist. Entgeistert schaut Miles seine Frau an. Und sie bestätigt es. Sie ist schwanger. Er ist überrascht. Der Chief erinnert sich zwar, dass die Beiden versuchen wollten ein weiteres Kind zu bekommen, doch er ist verwundert, dass es so schnell ging, schließlich war Keiko bei ihrem letzten Aufenthalt nur eine Nacht auf Deep Space 9. Es war wohl Glück. thumb|"Ich bin der Abgesandte" Vedek Porta kommt auf der OPS an und wird von Major Kira empfangen. Er bringt ein junges Paar mit sich, die den Abgesandten treffen möchten. Kira denkt, dass nun ein guter Zeitpunkt sei und geht zu Captain Sisko. Sisko ist im Gespräch mit Lieutenant Dax lässt sich aber von Kira unterbrechen. Sie berichtet, dass das junge Paar da ist, das nach der Heirat den Segen des Abgesandten erbittet. Sisko bittet sie herein und erteilt den Hochzeitssegen. Danach verlassen Kira, Porta und das Brautpaar Siskos Büro. Gegenüber Dax gibt er zu, dass es nicht leicht sei, eine religiöse Ikone zu sein. In diesem Moment meldet sich Kira. Sie berichtet, dass etwas durch das Wurmloch kommt. Es ist ein beschädigtes Leuchtschiff und niemand weiß, wo es her kommt. Dax schätzt es auf 300 Jahre und es ist jemand an Board. Doch derjenige meldet sich nicht. Sisko befiehlt das Schiff in Transporterreichweite zu holen und den Verletzten in die Krankenstation zu beamen. Bashir schaut sich den Mann an und meint, dass er nur etwas benommen ist. Dann stellt er sich mit folgenden Worten vor: "Ich bin der Abgesandte." Akt I: 200 Jahre thumb|Sisko und Kira sprechen mit dem Mann Der Mann berichtet, dass sein Schiff durch einen Ionensturm schwer beschädigt wurde. Dann tat sich eine Öffnung im Weltall auf und die Propheten öffneten ihm die Tore zum Himmelstempel. Was danach geschah ist laut seiner Aussage schwer zu beschreiben. Die Propheten nahmen die Gestalt von Personen an, die er kannte und sie heilten ihn und sprachen mit ihm und er fühlte sich wie neu geboren. Sisko fragt ihn, wann er Bajor verließ. Der Mann denkt es sind nur ein paar Tage. Dann sagt er allerdings, dass es das Jahr 9174 war und Kira meint, dass dies über 200 Jahre her ist. Erschüttert stellt der Mann fest, dass dann alle, die er kannte fort sind. Bashir möchte seinen Namen, da er eventuelle Nachfahren benachrichtigen will. Der Mann nennt seinen Namen als Akorem Laan und gibt an, dass er keine Kinder hatte. Doch Kira kennt ihn. Er ist ein Poet. Einer der größten, die Bajor je hat. Seine Werke werden immer noch in den Schulen von Bajor gelesen. Jedes Kind kennt seine Gedichte. Er ist sich sicher, dass dies zum Plan der Propheten gehört. Er versteht den Grund dafür noch nicht, weshalb er zum Abgesandten wurde, aber er ist sich sicher, dass es einen gibt. Sisko beauftragt Kira, ihn über alles was in den letzten 200 Jahren passierte zu informieren. thumb|Sisko rechtfertigt sich Als der Mann den Namen Kira hört, weiß er sofort, dass ihre Familie eigentlich zur Künstler-D'jarra gehört. Doch Kira teilt ihm mit, dass das Kastensystem nicht mehr existiert. Entsetzt nimmt der Mann dies zu Kenntnis. Sie berichtet, dass der Grund dafür die Cardassianische Besetzung von Bajor ist. Akorem Laan ist entsetzt von dem, was er hört. Gegenüber Dax argumentiert Sisko, dass er wohl richtig handelt, wenn er den Titel des Abgesandten an Akorem Laan gibt, passt seiner Meinung dessen Geschichte doch viel eher zu den Prophezeiungen über den Abgesandten. Außerdem war er der Erste, der den Himmlischen Tempel fand. Doch die Frau meint, da er nicht an die Prophezeiungen glaubt, brauch er sie auch nicht zu benutzen, um die Position aufzugeben. Aber Sisko gibt an, dass er einfach etwas sucht, was ihm die richtige Entscheidung ermöglicht. Und er ist sich sicher, dass die Bajoraner Akorem Laan als Abgesandten akzeptieren, wenn er deutlich macht, dass er freiwillig zurücktritt. Er fühlt sich erleichtert, dass ihm die Bürde des Abgesandten nun abgenommen wird. Akt II: Alte Systeme thumb|Worf erfährt, dass Keiko ein Baby bekommt Auf dem Promenadendeck wartet Bashir auf den Chief. Er gratuliert seinem Kollegen zu der frohen Botschaft und lädt ihn ins Quark's ein. Dort erzählt Julian die frohe Botschaft gleich dem Barkeeper und der erinnert sich an die Kindheit seines Neffen Nog. Bashir fällt unterdessen auf, das irgendwas mit Miles nicht stimmt. Er fragt ihn und der Chief erklärt, dass er, nun da Molly etwas älter ist, mehr Zeit mit Keiko verbringen wollte, doch nun kommt das Kind. Natürlich wird er der glücklichste Mann sein, wenn er sein kleines Kind in den Armen hält, doch er hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so schnell passiert. Dann muss er nach Hause und verlässt die Bar. Bashir bleibt alleine zurück. Auf der Promenade treffen die Menschen ein, um den ersten Auftritt des neuen Abgesandten zu sehen. Auch Kira ist dabei. Sie erklärt Odo, dass sie den Auftritt nicht verpassen will. Der Formwandler ist erstaunt und fragt sich, ob Sisko denn jemals der Abgesandte war, wenn nun Akorem diesen Platz inne hat. Es können ja nicht beide Abgesandte sein. Doch Kira meint, dass man den Glauben haben muss, um dies zu verstehen. thumb|Akorem Laans Ansprache Dann kommt Akorem in Begleitung von Vedek Porta aus dem Tempel um zu den Bajoranern zu sprechen. Die Menge applaudiert. Sisko verfolgt die Rede aus seinem Büro. Dann beginnt der Mann. Er fragt sich, weshalb die Propheten ihn so lange bei sich behielten und er hat auch eine Antwort dafür. Seiner Meinung nach wollten sie ihm die Besatzung ersparen um Bajor die Heilung zu bringen: Die D'jarras. Er ist davon überzeugt, dass dies der Weg ist, der für Bajor gewollt ist. Indem sie zu den D'jarras zurückkehren wird es so sein, als hätte es die Besatzung nie gegeben. Die Menge klatscht. Auch Kira beginnt zu klatschen, obwohl sie anderer Meinung ist. Auch Sisko an seinem Bildschirm ist nicht begeistert. Bevor Akorem Laan nach Bajor reist, will Sisko mit ihm reden. Der neue Abgesandte ist sich sicher, dass sein Weg der Weg der Propheten ist. Sisko fragt sich, ob er nun Shakaar um seinen Rücktritt als Premierminister bitten wird, doch das verneint er. Er ist sich sicher, dass ihn bei der nächsten Wahl ohnehin niemand mehr wählen würde. Sisko fragt, was passiert, wenn man sich über seine Kaste hinwegsetzt. Akorem entgegnet mit geeigneten Maßnahmen wie beispielsweise Deportation. Der Captain macht ihm klar, dass dieses Verhalten dazu führen wird, dass der Antrag auf Aufnahme in der Föderation mit Sicherheit abgelehnt wird. Doch der neue Abgesandte und Kai Winn sind sich dessen bewusst und auch einig darin, dieses Opfer zu bringen. thumb|Sisko weist Akorem auf Konsequenzen hin Bevor Akorem Laan geht, teilt Sisko ihm noch als ein Freund Bajors mit, dass es sicher ein Fehler ist, wenn man auf die Mitgliedschaft in der Föderation verzichtet. Daraufhin greift der neue Abgesandte an das Ohr des Captains und versteht, dass Opaka bei einem solch starken Pagh ihn versehendlich als den Abgesandten sah. Er versteht auch, warum Winn ihn fürchtet. Dann verlässt der Bajoraner die Station. Am nächsten Morgen sitzt Sisko in Replimat. Kira kommt hinzu, doch es ist kein Platz mehr frei. Da steht eine Bajoranerin auf und bietet ihren Stuhl an, denn sie ist nur Te'nari und Kira ist Ih'valla. Sisko berichtet, dass dies schon den ganzen Morgen so geht, wenn immer jemand mit einem höherrangigen D'jarra herein kommt, steht ein Anderer mit einem niederen auf um den Platz anzubieten. Kira gibt an, dass sie bezüglich der Entscheidung des Abgesandten noch Fragen hat, doch sie sagt auch, dass es ihr nicht zusteht, dessen Entscheidung in Frage zu stellen. Die Bajoraner würden das Gleiche für Sisko tun, wäre er noch der Abgesandte. Sisko beginnt nachdenklich zu werden. Akt III: Drehkörperschatten In der Nacht schläft Sisko unruhig. Dann wacht er auf und begibt sich auf das vereinsamte Promenadendeck. Plötzlich ist das Licht aus. Der Captain sieht sich um und auf einmal steht Kai Opaka vor ihm und fragt ihn, wer er ist. Sisko versteht nicht. Sie fragt ihn immer und immer wieder. Doch Sisko will wissen, ob sie ihn nicht kennt. Opaka meint, dass sie ihn nicht kennen kann, denn er kennt sich selbst ja nicht einmal. Dann geht das Licht wieder an und Opaka ist verschwunden. thumb|Sisko sieht Opaka während Drehkörperschatten Der Doktor untersucht Sisko und kann nichts finden, außer ein paar Neuropeptiden. Diese verursachen bei Personen, die einem Drehkörper der Propheten ausgesetzt waren, oft noch lange Zeit danach Drehkörperschatten. Bashir kann dies mit einem Inhibitor stoppen, doch das bedeutet auch, dass Sisko nie erfährt, was die Propheten von ihm wollen. Julian erklärt dem Captain, dass die Bajoraner glauben, dass man nur dann einen Drehkörperschatten hat, wenn man ignoriert, was die Propheten einem während einer Drehkörperbegegnung haben mitteilen wollen. Doch Sisko will das Mittel. In ihrem Quartier versucht Kira Vögel aus Ton zu basteln. Doch es will ihr nicht gelingen. Deshalb spricht sie mit Vedek Porta. Er meint, dass es nicht leicht ist, einen Vogel aus Ton zu gestalten, doch Kira ist sich sicher, dass sie völlig unbegabt ist. Doch er denkt, es ist einfach deshalb, weil sie sich der Sache nicht genügend hingibt, denn sie trägt noch die Uniform. Wenn sie sich auf den Weg begibt, den der Abgesandte vorgibt und den die Propheten für sie vorgesehen haben, wird sie laut dem Vedek viel Freude erfahren. Der Chief spielt mit Molly in seinem Quartier mit Magnetpfeilen Dart. Keiko findet unterdessen die Jacke von Miles, die er in der Holosuite trägt. Die Frau vermutet, dass ihr Mann und der Doktor wohl viel Zeit in der Holosuite verbrachten, während sie weg war. Doch der Chief meint, er sei damit viel Ärger aus dem Weg gegangen. Dann beginnen beide sich zu küssen. Molly kommt dazu und zeigt ihnen ein Pony, dass sie gemalt hat. Da Keiko noch zu arbeiten hat, spielt Miles weiter mit Molly. Doch die will lieber alleine spielen. Keiko sieht, wie ihr Mann seine Jacke aus der Holosuite anschaut und weiß, dass er wohl im Moment lieber mit Julian zusammen wäre. In Siskos Büro geht der Captain mit Kira die Dienstpläne durch. Die Bajoranerin berichtet, dass die vier Schichten Rotation eine Leistungssteigerung bringt. Daher will Sisko die Änderung dauerhaft beibehalten. Als nächstes schlägt Kira vor, dass der Captain sich in den nächsten Tagen mit Major Jatarn zu treffen. Sisko ist dazu bereit. thumb|Kira teilt Sisko mit, dass sie ihrer D'jarra folgen muss Dann teilt er mit, dass die Sternenflotte über die Situation durch den neuen Abgesandten gar nicht glücklich ist. Man hält seine Mission für mehr als nur gescheitert und gibt Sisko die Schuld dafür. Die Ironie daran ist, dass die Sternenflotte immer wollte, dass der Captain sich von der Rolle des Abgesandten distanziert und nun da er dies tut, ist er der Schuldige für die Misere. Kira bietet an, dass sie mit Shakaar redet und er der Sternenflotte ein Kommunique schreibt, doch Sisko geht es nicht darum. Er fühlt für sich selbst, dass er versagt hat. Dann möchte Sisko wissen, weshalb er sich mit Jatarn treffen soll. Doch auch wenn Kira ihm nicht noch mehr Schwierigkeiten machen will, so sagt sie es ihm doch. Die Bajoranerin will, dass er sie ersetzt. Sobald Sisko einen Ersatz für sie hat, wird Kira ihr Amt niederlegen. Sisko ist sich bewusst, dass dies alles mit den Umstrukturierungen des neuen Abgesandten zu tun hat. Er weiß, er kann Kiras Posten neu besetzen, doch er kann Kira selbst nicht ersetzen. Währenddessen in der Chief auf dem Promenadendeck unterwegs. Da sich Bashir im Quark's befindet, macht O'Brien noch einen Abstecher dort hin. Der Doktor spielt derweil Darts mit Morn. Doch als er Miles sieht, geht er zu ihm und beide unterhalten sich. Beide berichten, dass sie nun neue Mitspieler beim Dart haben, doch das ist nicht das Selbe. Beide vermissen die gemeinsame Zeit. Dann kommt Quark und teilt mit, dass es Zeit ist für die Holosuite, wie jeden Donnerstag. Beide haben vergessen, zu stornieren. Doch der Chief muss los. Er schlägt vor, dass Bashir mit Morn zusammen in die Holosuite geht, doch Bashir denkt, dass auch dies nicht das Selbe ist. Alt IV: Entscheidung der Propheten Später ruft Odo den Captain zum Promenadendeck. Es gibt einen Toten. Als Sisko auf der Promenade ankommt, liegt ein Mann in Vedek-Kleidung auf dem Boden. Der Tote stürzte von der zweiten Ebene der Promenade und brach sich beim Aufprall das Genick. Als Sisko fragt, ob jemand den Sturz mitverfolgt hat, meldet sich Vedek Porta. Er gibt an, dass er selbst den Mann herunterstieß, denn sein Name sei unrein gewesen, aber er wollte sein Amt als Vedek nicht aufgeben, trotz der D'jarra. Sisko lässt Porta wegbringen. thumb|Auf dem Weg zu den Propheten Akorem Laan spricht mit Sisko. Er bedauert den Vorfall auf dem Promenadendeck, doch er denkt, dass ein Wechsel nie leicht ist. Sisko fragt ihn, was ihn so sicher macht, dass dies der Wille der Propheten ist und Akorem antwortet, dass er der Abgesandte ist und es deshalb weiß. Sisko wünscht sich den Posten nie aufgegeben zu haben. Doch der neue Abgesandte meint dass dieser Schritt der Richtige ist, denn Sisko hatte seine Rolle nie akzeptiert. Doch der ist bereit dies nun zu tun und schlägt vor, um die Bajoraner nicht zu Spalten, indem man sie vor die Wahl stellt, die Propheten selbst zu fragen. Akorem Laan ist einverstanden. Akorem und Sisko fliegen in das Wurmloch. Dort schaltet der Captain den Antrieb ab und sie warten auf ein Zeichen der Propheten. Einige Zeit vergeht und nichts geschieht. Doch dann plötzlich flutet ein Helles Licht den Runabout. Sisko and Akorem befinden sich auf einer Art Abbild der Raumstation. Ein Prophet in Gestalt von Kira spricht zu ihnen. Sie erkennt Sisko als "Der Sisko" und ein Prophet in Gestalt von Bashir erkennt Akorem als "Der, der verletzt wurde". Akorem versucht gleich die Initiative zu übernehmen und gibt an, dass er derjenige ist, der Sisko davon überzeugen will, dass er der Abgesandte ist. Denn sie heilten Ihn und er kam als Erster in den Himmelstempel. Doch die Propheten verstehen nicht, denn für sie ist die Zeit nicht linear. Lineare Zeit ist für sie nicht relevant. Dann spricht Sisko. Er erklärt, dass die Bajoraner sie als ihre Propheten ansehen und einer der Beiden, entweder Akorem oder er, der Abgesandte der Propheten ist. Einer der Propheten gibt an, dass sie von Bajor sind. Sie denken, dass Sisko und Akorem sie nicht verstehen, da sie linear sind. Deshalb fragt der Captain, weshalb sie Akorem retteten und sie meinen, dass sie dies taten, da er verletzt war und dann behielten sie ihn bei sich. Akorem ist sich sicher, dass es deshalb war, um die D'jarras nach der Besatzungszeit wieder nach Bajor zu bringen. thumb|Die Propheten teilen mit... Doch die Propheten meinen, dass die D'jarras zu dem gehören, was der Sisko als Vergangenheit bezeichnet und das er ihnen lehrte, dass das was war nie wieder sein kann. Akorem fragt, weshalb er dann in die Zukunft geschickt wurde und die Propheten geben zur Antwort, dass dies für den Sisko geschah. Akorem versteht, dass Sisko der Abgesandte ist. Deshalb meint er, dass sie ihn hätten sterben lassen sollen. Die Propheten können dies noch tun, doch Sisko bittet sie, ihn gesund zu der Stelle zu bringen, an der sie ihn gefunden hatten, so dass er heil nach Bajor zurückkehren kann. Die Propheten tun dies. Sisko bleibt noch, denn er hat noch Fragen. Er versteht die Aussage nicht, dass die Propheten von Bajor sind. Alles wird noch mysteriöser, als sie sagen, dass er auch von Bajor ist. Doch dann muss er gehen. Auf der Station arbeitet Keiko immer noch an den Auswertungen ihrer Arbeit auf Bajor. Als Miles, der Molly zu Bett brachte, zurück ist, hat sie keine Zeit für ihn. Doch aus Solidarität bleibt er natürlich bei Ihr im Quartier. Keiko tut ihr Mann leid und deshalb gibt sie an, dass Bashir ihn wohl sehr vermisst und deprimiert darüber ist und Miles doch etwas Zeit mit ihm verbringen soll, denn der Dokter ist wohl sehr deprimiert. Der Chief springt sofort darauf an und geht zu Bashir, lässt Keiko aber wissen, dass sie ihn zu einem glücklichen Mann macht. thumb|...sie Schickten Akorem Laan für "Den Sisko" Nachdem Miles das Quartier verlässt, meldet sich Keiko bei Bashir und teilt ihm mit, dass ihr Mann in letzter Zeit etwas deprimiert ist, dies aber nie zugeben würde und dass Beide doch etwas Zeit miteinander verbringen sollten. Im Quark's liest Sisko ein Gedicht von Akorem Laan. Kira schenkt ihm unterdessen einen der Vögel aus Ton. Einen original Kira Nerys. Sie findet die Ansprache, die er am Vorabend gab das Richtige zur rechten Zeit war. Unterdessen streiten Sich O'Brien und Bashir, da ihr Holoabenteuer nicht so verlief, wie geplant. Sisko Zeigt Kira das Gedicht, dass er gerade liest. Es ist "Der Ruf der Propheten" und Kira meint, dass es schade ist, dass dieses Gedicht nie vollendet wurde, denn es ist eines ihrer Lieblingsgedichte. Doch Sisko meint es ist vollständig. Sie liest es und wundert sich, weshalb sie sich an alles erinnert, wie es früher war, obwohl sich die Zeitlinie doch verändert hat. Daraufhin meint Sisko, dass die Wege der Propheten mysteriös sind. Ein Bajoraner tritt an den Tisch. Er bittet den Abgesandten, ob er nicht am nächsten Tag nach der Predigt im Tempel bei der Ih'tanu Zeremonie seiner Tochter dabei sein kann und sie segnen könnte. Sie wird 14 und es würde ihnen viel bedeuten. Gerne sagt Sisko zu. Er akzeptiert seine Rolle als Abgesandter. Hintergrundinformationen * Diese Episode ist ein Wendepunkt in Siskos Leben, akzeptiert er es doch endlich, der Abgesandte zu sein. * Ferengikinder stecken alles, was sie in die Finger bekommen in die Ohren. * In der deutschen Version wird die Tochter des Bajoraners Onara Ih'tanu genannt. Dies ist jedoch falsch, denn die Zeremonie heißt Ih'tanu. Der Name der jungen Frau ist unbekannt. * Der Arbeitstitel für diese Episode lautete "The Other Emissary" (dt: Der andere Abgesandte) * Die Aussage Kiras, in der sie sagt, dass man alles getan hätte, was Sisko sagt, wenn er noch der Abgesandte wäre, widerspricht in weiten Teilen den vergangenen Episoden. So war sie es selbst, die in Die Khon-Ma bei Admiral Rollman beschwert, weil sie mit seinen Anweisungen nicht zufrieden ist. Auch Minister Jaro versucht im Dreiteiler Die Heimkehr, Der Kreis und Die Belagerung die Föderation und somit Sisko zu verjagen und gibt sogar noch an, dass die Propheten ihm wohlgesonnen sind, obwohl er deren Abgesandten vertreiben will. Es gibt noch verschiedene weitere Episoden, die das belegen. * Jake wird im Skript zwar in der Szene, in der Sisko unruhig schläft erwähnt, ist in der Episode selbst aber nicht zu sehen. Dialogzitate Links und Verweise Gaststars * Rosalind Chao als Keiko O'Brien * Robert Symonds als Vedek Porta * Camille Saviola als Kai Opaka * Hana Hatae als Molly O'Brien * Richard Libertini als Akorem Laan * David Carpenter als Onara * Grace Zandarski als Latara * Laura Jane Salvato als Jia * Mark Allen Shepherd als Morn Verweise Uebernahme, Die en:Accession (episode) es:Accession nl:Accession